Barbie
by Anniih
Summary: Bolivia no juega con muñecas, está mas que claro. Pero andar inventando una...deja mucho que pensar. "Julio tiene un problema serio…juega con muñecas." Pero no es el único que juega con muñecas, Alfred también. Cool Llama se come una muñeca.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad. Península de Guajira (Mariana) pertenece a AwesoMegami y a MikuShiiiChan.

**Advertencia:** Es muy gay el fic…Supongo que las hormonas de Julio es una advertencia. Sin ofender a nadie. Tómenselo con humor, porque adoro al monstruito boliviano, con él nos adueñaremos de todos los mares ¡Wajajajaja! (?)

**Pareja:** Ninguna aparte del leve ArgentinaxChile y VenexColombia. Si quieres te puedes imaginar otras más.

* * *

**Barbie**

― ¡Ja! ¡Está lista! ¡Vive! ―el boliviano levanta la mano sosteniendo una muñeca muy parecida a la conocida Barbie vestida de altiplánica, de la típica ropa de las mujeres de su país, sonriendo como si hubiese descubierto algo que cambiará la humanidad completamente, hasta rayos y truenos aparecen detrás de su cuerpo dándole el toque de Frankenstein― Sí…eres hermosa. Soy un genio. ¡Los demás tienen que verla! ―dijo una vez más emocionado con su muñeca. Justamente antes de irse recuerda tomar a la pareja de Barbie, Ken. No la dejará sola, tan malo no es tampoco.

Y así, Julio emprende el recorrido hacia algunos países para que vean lo astuto que es, que nadie se burle más.

Primero es ir a la casa de Daniel.

Golpea la puerta esperando a que abriera. Abre.

―Hola Julio, ¿Qué haces por aquí? No esperaba tu visita. ―dice sonriente el paraguayo.

―Em… ―suelta una risita y le muestra la muñeca y el muñeco. Daniel arquea las cejas preguntándose que trae entre manos― ¿Te gustan? Las hice yo. Es Barbie y Ken versión altiplánicos de mi querido país, o sea yo.

―Oh, la muñeca es muy linda. ¿De verdad la hiciste tú? ―pregunta mientras recibe el juguete. La examina con la mirada, la ve muy bien hecha. Bolivia acierta contento― Me gusta. ¿Harás más?

―Tengo pensando en lanzarlas mañana. Si quieres te la puedes quedar, tengo más en mi bolso. ―realmente lleva un bolso en la espalda llena de muñecas y muñecos.

Daniel agradece por el regalo y lo invita a pasar, pero Julio tiene cosas que hacer, seguir en su camino en propagar sus juguetes. Tal vez otro día acepte su linda invitación. Se sonroja. ¡Demonios!

Camina y camina hasta llegar donde su hermano vecino. No, no es Manuel.

― ¡Julio, que sorpresa! ―saluda Miguel con radiante sonrisa junto con Cool Llama.

―Hola hermano, vengo a traerte un regalo ―se saca el bolso buscando la Barbie y se la entrega―. ¿Te gusta? La hice yo.

―Eh… ―Perú queda extrañado al recibirla en sus manos. No niega que es linda y tiene una buena prenda, pero… ¿Julio creando muñecas? ¿No será mucho?

― ¿Miguel? ―ladea la cabeza con una sensación de preocupación al observar el rostro del peruano.

―E-Está muy linda. Me sorprendes Julio.

―Gracias hermano. Tengo más hechas. Esa es un regalo para ti. ―regresa a colocarse el bolso sin quitarse la sonrisa del rostro, por ahora va muy bien. Luego se despide.

Miguel sigue mirando a la muñeca de esos penetrantes ojos negros, piel morena y cabello como la noche misma que llega a brillar culpa de los rayos del sol. No está mal. El boliviano tiene sus virtudes. Ojala le vaya bien, le desea lo mejor.

Pero…la muñeca no dura mucho en vida. Cool Llama inclina la cabeza a la cabeza de la Barbie, la agarra entre los dientes.

― ¡Cool Llama, suéltala! ―procede enseguida a tironear, pero la llama desiste en hacer caso― ¡Déjala, es un regalo de Julio!

Esperemos que Perú salve el regalo de su hermano de los malvados dientes de Cool Llama.

Bolivia se dispone a su siguiente visita. A las del sexo femenino les gustan las muñecas, con eso ríe bajo y siente un rubor nacer bastante débil. Sacude la cabeza ante esos tontos pensamientos. Solo le entregará la muñeca como un lindo presente. A ella le gustará mucho. Entonces llega a la puerta y golpea. Mientras espera saca los juguetes.

― ¿Julio? ―no es la chica que esperaba con emoción, pero bueno, es una chica… ¿Qué hace en casa de María?

―Hola Catalina… ¿estará María?

―Sí, enseguida te la traigo. ¡María~! ―llama subiendo el volumen de voz.

― ¡¿Qué~? ―grita la nombrada desde adentro.

― ¡Julio vino a verte! ―con eso, la venezolana murmura unas cuantas groserías antes de recibir la visita. Sale con una sonrisa mega híper sonriente y saluda.

De un segundo a otro, Bolivia le entrega la muñeca. Venezuela parpadea.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―pregunta meneando la muñeca sostenida en su mano.

―Es una muñeca. Barbie versión boliviana. ¿Te gusta? ¿No es linda? ―cierra los ojos y suelta una risilla simpática esperando la respuesta de la venezolana― También traje para ti, Catalina. ―saca la pareja del bolso y se lo entrega.

―Gra-gracias Julio. ―intenta agradecer algo desorientada.

En cuanto a la venezolana, piensa, busca, averigua las palabras necesarias para no herir los sentimientos del boliviano. Bueno, la imaginación de Julio no es mala, tiene una propuesta con la muñeca esa, pero está más acostumbrada a la típica Barbie del yankee, y no quiere decir que siga jugando con ellas. Bien, ya tiene las palabras necesarias.

―Julio ―dice, y el nombrado acapara su atención―. No me gusta. ―intentó ser lo menos sincera posible.

Colombia no puede creer la "crueldad" que tuvo al decirlo.

―No… ¿te gusta? ―modula el boliviano.

―No es que no me guste ―intenta otra vez explicar sin ser hiriente―. Pero…Julio, mírala ―señala a la muñeca―, es la copia de la del yankee ese. Y sinceramente tu muñeca no me agrada. ―caso perdido en no herirlo.

Julio baja la cabeza.

La colombiana habla en susurros a Venezuela en modo de reto para que arregle todo esto. María suspira.

―No te desanimes Julio, sé que irás mejorando. Tienes mi apoyo. ―miente, pero con eso logra animarlo.

Después de eso, Bolivia se despide dejándoles las muñecas.

― ¿Qué haremos con estas cosas? ―pregunta María mirando a la Barbie morena.

―Se las daremos a Mariana, creo que ella le gustará jugar con ellas ―dice Catalina sin recibir una palabra de la otra nación quien yace pegada mirando fijamente al invento de Julio―. ¿Qué sucede María?

―Llegué a una lógica que da miedo.

― ¿Cuál?

―Julio tiene un problema serio…juega con muñecas.

Ambas se asustan… ¿tendrá una nueva inclinación sexual? Mejor dicho, ¿una nueva vocación?

Eso hay que corroborarlo sobre todo cuando Julio va a la casa de Manuel. Únicamente va cuando tiene ganas de molestarlo, pero no importa mucho, porque lo molestará de todas formas para que le dé envidia sobre su astucia y genialidad.

Golpea la puerta del chileno y sale el argentino.

No se sorprende por eso.

― ¿Y vos? ―pregunta Martín.

―Que bueno tú también estas. ¿Anda por ahí Manuel?

― ¿Para qué?

―Solo tráelo. ―exige.

Argentina le da una mirada revisadora desde los pies a la cabeza con cara seria si tiene algún intento de asesinato contra su 'esposa', y luego se va a buscar a Chile, este llega con Tierra del Fuego tomado de la mano.

Es mucho mejor si están los tres reunidos, según Julio.

― ¡Miren! ―les muestra la muñeca frente a sus ojos. La pareja se impresiona inclinando la espalda hacia atrás. La muñeca está demasiada cerca― Mírenla bien.

―Sí, sí. La miro y es una muñeca. ―dice sin importarle mucho a Manuel haciendo a un lado la mano del boliviano.

―No es cualquier muñeca ―sonríe acariciando su muñeca―. Es LA muñeca.

― ¿Baila cancán? ¿Baila como Michael Jackson? ―se burla Martín.

Bolivia frunce el ceño.

―No idiota. Nada de eso ―contesta―. Contémplenla, es mi invento. Es la Barbie y Ken versión altiplánica. Puedo sentir sus envidias.

―… ―prefieren guardarse los comentarios.

Tierra del Fuego alza la mirada hacia esos juguetes algo…para niñas.

―Solo vengo aquí para hacerles saber qué puedo hacer muchas cosas buenas. Por ejemplo, he descubierto que soy un buen dibujante y ahora soy creador de juguetes ―al decirlo, Martín se tapa la boca para no dejar escapar la risa, Manuel hace lo mismo―. ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es chiste?

―Jajaja…que…jajaja… ―el rubio mayor intenta contener la risa sin poder hacerlo― Ju-Julio…sos tan gracioso.

― ¿Qué? No dije nada gracioso. Como sea. Vine a que vean las muñecas ―continua hablando, gracias a eso los mayores dejan de reírse aunque no de sonreír―. Mañana haré su lanzamiento oficial. Si quieren se las pueden quedar.

―No gracias. ―Chile niega enseguida.

―Oh, no te preocupes Manuel, no viene maldecida, aunque ganas no me faltan.

―Enserio Julio, no quiero tus muñecas ―vuelve de repetir. Martín surca los labios completamente divertido con lo que puede decir Manuel, este se detiene un momento mirando a la Barbie versión Julio si se le puede llamar así―. Eres fleto, Julio. ―el chileno hizo su comprobación luego de mucho tiempo. Y Argentina intenta contener la risa.

― ¿Qué me dijiste? ―pregunta entre dientes sintiéndose ofendido. Si, pudo saber ese significado, de tanto oírlo decir eso, que ya lo sabe.

―Que sos…ya sabes. Para el otro bando. ―le contesta Martín todo divertido.

― ¡Que haga muñecas no significa que sea gay! ―exclama enojado sin darse cuenta que presiona a Barbie y a Ken― ¡Los únicos que gays, son ustedes dos!

― ¡Oye! ―grita el chileno sintiéndose demasiado ofendido aunque esté saliendo con el argentino.

―Che, no comiencen en frente de Carlitos. ―los detiene.

¡Carlitos! ¡Claro! Cómo no se le ocurrió antes. Es un niño, a los niños les gustan los juguetes.

Manuel observa con cuidado al boliviano, presintiendo que va hacer con solo al ver los ojos puestos en su hijo.

― ¡Olvídate de que mi hijo jugará con esas cosas fletas!

¡¿Cómo lo supo? ¡Demonios! Acto seguido, Julio intenta entrar en razón a los padres para que el isleño juegue con sus maravillosas creaciones. Al final no lo consigue siendo echado por Manuel. No dejará que su hijo juegue con esos juguetes de niñas, con suerte Carlitos se divierte con figuras de acción.

De todas formas esto no detiene al boliviano con el bolso cargado de Barbie's y Ken's de su versión yendo a los otros países que faltan, así como Uruguay que se lo niega por no ser glamurosa, también con Brasil que también rechaza por que el Ken no juega fútbol ni viene vestido de carnaval ni baila samba, también con Ecuador que por lo menos no le niega, incluso acepta el regalo pero queda totalmente extrañado por andar creando muñecas. Tiene la misma preocupación de María.

Julio está completamente feliz, y lo es mucho más al darle otra muñeca a Miguel porque la primera se la comió Cool Llama.

Su muñeca es una sensación sudamericana.

* * *

Washington D.C; Estados Unidos.

Alfred no lo cree. No lo cree. ¡No lo cree! ¡Por el amor de las hamburguesas! ¡Su Barbie está siendo desplazada por una copia de Julio! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible? Tiene que hacer algo, algo, algo… ¡¿Pero qué?

― ¡No puede ser! ―corre desesperando entrando a una bóveda. Prende la luz y se acerca a unas pequeñas muñecas rubias de ojos azules como el dueño― Descuiden pequeñas ―el americano procede acariciar a una de ellas―, _daddy_ Alfred no dejará que su imitación les arrebate el trono.

Al parecer, Julio no es el único que crea muñecas y juega con ellas.

¡Buena suerte Julio!

.

* * *

**N/A:** Sin comentarios. ¡Demasiado fumado! Enserio, no pude aguantar en escribirlo cuando supe que en Bolivia lanzaron a la venta "Barbie versión altiplánica", y reí al imaginarme a Julio creando eso xD. Julio, eres único. Es lo más gay que he escrito. Es que Julio…no puedes andar jugando con muñecas, ya estas grandecito para eso.

Les dejo la noticia:

• Este miércoles (19/01/2011) en la ciudad de La Paz fue lanzada la Barbie Andina, la muñeca está inspirada en la cultura andina y por el momento ya se vendieron 50 ejemplares.

A Alfred le dio un ataque, también juega con muñecas. A todo esto, recordé que también Ludwig estuvo un tiempo que jugando a las muñecas xD.

Sé que se quedaron extrañadas con lo Ludwig, él tan machote jugando a las muñecas. Es verdad, miren esta pequeña información:

• **Bild Lilli Dol**l fue una muñeca fashion alemana producida de 1955 a 1964. Es la predecesora de la muñeca más famosa en el mundo: **Barbie.**

¡Son tan hombres! Algún día haré un fic de Ludwig jugando a las muñecas.

En fin…espero que se hayan divertido.

Saludines! Nos vemos! Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

**O no tendrán sus Barbie creación Julio**

**xD**


End file.
